Because I Said So
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: On the night that Fire Lord Azulon died, Ozai was killed. Leaving Ursa to take over and to stop the war. Causing Zuko to marry a Water Tribe princess, named Yue and Azula to marry the son of a soldier of the Earth Kingdom, named Jet. Jetzula and Zue
1. Fairy Tales Are Not Real

Because I Said So

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Pairings: Jetzula and Zue

Summary: On the night that Fire Lord Azulon died, Ozai was killed. Leaving Ursa to take over and to stop the war. Causing Zuko to marry a Water Tribe princess, named Yue and Azula to marry the son of a soldier of the Earth Kingdom, named Jet.

Information: Jet lives with his father, whos a Earth Kingdom general and the Yue never died and became the Moon Spirit. Jets is a Earthbender and Yue is a Waterbender. Zuko and Azula never compete with each other to get the Avatar. See how much changes when one person dies instead of the other. But I still like Ozai better then Ursa.

Azula is 14, Jet is 16, Zuko is 17, and Yue is 16

Chapter One: Fairy Tales Are Not Real

The worst thing the Fire Nation Princess had ever heard was, "You will be marrying a old friend from the Earth Kingdoms son, Jet." That shouldnt and couldnt happen! The same thing was said to Zuko except it didnt matter to him if he married a Water Tribe princess, named Yue. He liked the idea, especially since the women sounded nice and gental. "You two will meet them soon and hopefully I will get grandchildren soon." The word grandchildren made it worst. Azula couldnt help but think what that would mean. And she didnt want that to happen. She was only fourteen and already she was pledge to be married to some peasent. Why couldnt they just keep the war going instead of marrying her off. "Chief Arnook will be taking you, Zuko, to the North Pole since he only has one child to pass the thrown to. And Jet will stay here and become the next Fire Lord. Any questions?" Azulas eyes got wide. This Jet will not only be her husband, father her children, but she will sit next to him as Fire Lady and Fire Lord. People around the world would know she married someone from the Earth Kingdom! "Dont worry Azula. He will be gental to you and love you forever...hopefully." The last word really hurt Azula, her mother always liked Zuko better and pictured Azula as a monster.

Ursa and Zuko quickly left to make the plans for Azulas wedding. She would be the first of the two to get married and the first to be with a child. The thought made her sick to her stomach, but she was curious what it was like to have another being in her. What would it be like to "do it"? What would Jet look like? Would the baby take after him or her? Wondering about these things were new to her. She never gave much thought to these things, since her mind was always on the war. "Well, how does it feel to meet your husband to be soon." A welcoming voice said.

She turned around and didnt know weither to smile or not. It was Uncle Iroh, who was her fathers older brother. He lost his son six years ago, where he abandon the sage of Ba Sing Se. Her father died before he came home and when he did he past the right to the throne to Ursa. Now he spent more time with his neice and nephew. Azula was his favorite to talk to. She never thought about love, so he would tell her stories about princesses being rescued by their true loves and all the fairy tale stuff. And even though she would never admit it, she loved hearing those stories. "I dont want to meet him. I dont even know what he is like. I dont want to bear vile little children that can earthbend."

"I think you wouldnt mind that until you meet him." Iroh said sympothly to his neice. "It would work out, trust me. Youll love being with him...hmmm this reminds me of the story called the Swan Princess."

"Please Uncle, spear me the fairy tales. Theyre not real and they will never happen too me, no matter how much I want them to." She then curled up in a ball, hiding her face and tears from the world. Zuko might be happy, but she wasnt. Azula wished her father was here comforting her instead of her tea loving Uncle. He was always right and if it was him telling her that she was marrying this Earth Kingdom boy two years before she turned sixteen. Then she would believe that it would be fine. She would be excited to have this Jet person as a husband and bear his children. If her father was still alive her bother and mother would stop ganging up on her and controling her life. If only her father was still alive.

------------------------------------

Ursa hummed happily after she read the letter from General Chang. It contained information about Jet and him arriving soon, probably sometime next week. By that time the wedding plans will be done and Azula would marry the boy. Then Azula would get pregnant and give birth to her first child. Ursa couldnt wait to see the boy dominate Azula. It made her happy. She knew this was torture to her daughter and that she was probably crying. "Mom, when will I meet Princess Yue?" Ursas thoughts went from Azula to Zuko. When will they meet? Chief Arnook never told her when Zuko would marry. He just said that when ever he was ready he would take Zuko. How long did she want to keep Zuko? He was her favorite and wanted the best for him. "When would you like to meet her?" Zuko looked down at the parchment that had the plans for the ceremony writen on it in thought. Would he want to meet her soon or later?

Then he started to get nervous about this for the first time. What was she like? What did she look like? Would she want to be with him? What would their children look like? He never thought about this when he first found out that they were to marry and it scaried him. He was to marry a complete stranger! Worst of all he would be taken from his home that he loved and start a life in the North Pole. Were it was cold, really cold. People from the Fire Nation never minded how hot it was, but cold was different. "Probably a while after Azula marries or a little longer." Things were going to change and Zuko didnt like it.

-----------------------------------

It wasnt until the next day that Azula couldnt stop thinking about this Jet. She even had a dream about him, were she was pregnant. He was so kind and gental. Her favorite part was when he kissed her tummy and wispered to the baby inside that he was its daddy. It was so beautiful that when one of the servents woke her up she blasted them with her lightening. How dare she wake her up from that! It made her excited to be pregnant with his child, only for a little while.

Jet would be here next week (she was told) and there was still alot to do. Soon they will be married and she will be with his child. Zuko would be gone and Jet would hopefully love and protect her from her mother. Everything would turn out find. She only wished that her father was here. Ozai would have loved to see her get married and his first grandchild. But sadly he was dead and gone, he promise to her one day that if he died before she married he would look after her, her husband, and their children. That brought Azula comfort. Everything would be fine. Her father is looking after her and that wasnt some make believe fairy tale.


	2. Thing Change

Because I Said So Part Two

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Pairings: Jetzula and Zue

Summary: On the night that Fire Lord Azulon died, Ozai was killed. Leaving Ursa to take over and to stop the war. Causing Zuko to marry a Water Tribe princess, named Yue and Azula to marry the son of a soldier of the Earth Kingdom, named Jet.

Information: Jet lives with his father, whos a Earth Kingdom general and the Yue never died and became the Moon Spirit. Jets is a Earthbender and Yue is a Waterbender. Zuko and Azula never compete with each other to get the Avatar. See how much changes when one person dies instead of the other. But I still like Ozai better then Ursa.

Azula is 14, Jet is 16, Zuko is 17, and Yue is 16

Chapter Two: Things Change

Jet sighed as he looked out from the war ship that Ursa send to bring Jet, his father, and his friend Haru. He wanted to bring to best friend with him since they were like brothers. Harus father had died resently and Chang adopted him since his mother disappeared. Life was changing for him and it scaried him. Jet would be put in a warmer climate, marry the Fire Nation princess, have children with her, and becom the next Fire Lord. Even though Fire Lady Ursa was his fathers old friend that didnt mean that to have peace between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom Jet and the princess had to marry. The only thing he knew about her was that her name was Azula and named after her grandfather, Azulon. Not enough information to know before the wedding ceremony. This was strange. This was weird. This was change. A change that would stop the war that has hunted the world since it began a centery ago.

"Things are changing Haru. But is it changing for the good or bad?" Jet asked his friend. Haru cepted his eyes on the ocean, thinking. This would be one of the last times he and Jet would spend together and that made him sad. Jet was his best friend in the world and he didnt like the idea of leaving him behide in the Fire Nation. But he was not in control of Jets life. General Chang was and he gave his one and only beloved son as a peace offering to the Fire Lady. So that he would marry the princess. Both of them had heard of Princess Azula, she was sad to be cold hearted and fiece. Unloved by her mother they heard, but why would her mother hate her if she was trying to find Azula a good husband, just like Ursa said in the letter to Chang. That didnt make sense to him, but it did to Jet. He knew that the mother knew that Azula wont want to marry someone from the Earth Kingdom and that it was a form of torture. "For the good of the world, but bad for the princess." Jet nodded "Exactlly, Im being used to torture this unloved girl. But it wont work, Ill treat her with respect, cherish her, and love her no matter what. I will show her all of that."

"Thats quite noble of you, Jet." Haru said smiling. Jet always ment what he said, this princess was getting a good husband.

-----------------------------

Yue played with a piece of ribon, thinking what she was getting into. This was for the good of her country and the world. Finally the Fire Nation would live in peace with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. The only way to get that was for the two royal children to marry one child from each nation. The princess named Azula was to marry a Earth Kingdom generals son, named Jet. And for the prince to marry her. Yue was going to be married to the Fire Nation prince named Zuko and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The princess to the Southern Water Tribe, Katara, was already marrying some boy named Hahn. So that left only her. She sighed and rested her head against the wall of the room. Things were going to change for the good of the world and she was willing to let the change come. Soon Prince Zuko will come and they will be married in front of the whole tribe. Change was good, but she felt a little nervous about it.

----------------------------

Uncle Iroh took Azula out for a stoll through the palace grounds. They were talking about who to invite and everytime Iroh mentioned someone important or someone that she wasnt close to she would shake her head and say no. It turned out the only people that she wanted to come was Ty Lee, Mai, Iroh, and finally Lo and Li her firebending teachers, who were the sisters of her grandfather, Azulon. Those two were the closes things she had that reminded her of her father and she intended to keep they by. Iroh of corse had to come and her two best friends Ty Lee and Mai had to be there too. She didnt want her mother or Zuko there though. Azula was jealous that Zuko had always been loved by anyone he met and that Ursa loved him more.

Azula wanted a change, she wanted to go up to the alter and make a commitment to Jet without Ursa or Zuko. It was to tell Jet that she was his and that she would start a new life with him without those two around all the time. And when it would come down to Jet becoming Fire Lord the world would know about the marriage. But she didnt want everybody to know now, not until she got use to the changes that were coming.

---------------------------

When Ursa found out about the list of wedding ceremony guesses she was outraged with feirry that her daughter would try to have a simple, closed wedding. Ursa wanted the world to know that Azula married someone from the Earth Kingdom. She wanted to see her daughter suffer from the humiliation when she walks around the kingdom with their subjects wispering and point. But she knew that Iroh would never aloud it. He told her that it was bad enough for her to marry a stanger, but to have a wedding she did not want to have. Even Zuko agreed with him. So the only thing that was close to the huge wedding was to annouce it at the speaking of peace later that week. Then they would know and will wisper and wonder about their princess.

Hopefully Jet and his father would get here soon and then when the people are wondering about why a Earth Kingdom general and his son is here, then when it was time for her to give her speech they would know that their princess was trying to keep information away from them. They will not trust her and then Azula would be a target to be killed. Ursa would then keep Jet and marry him herself. And have another heir with him. She had seen a picture of him and she was taken by him. This would be a sweet change.

-----------------------

Zuko looked at the moon for the first time. He decided that his bride to be would love looking at the night sky, since the moon was very inportant to the Water Tribes. Their bending was all about the way of the tides and moon and his mother did say that Yue loved the moon. Yue was also named after the moon and the name did go with the personality his mother said that she had. He was not nervous any more, because he knew that he would love her forever and ever. This change it his life would be welcomed.

----------------------

"We are going to reach the Fire Nation faster then I thought." General Chang said to Jet. His son didnt answer, he was busy thinking about his feature bride. "Azula." he wispered once again, the princesss name was sounded beautiful to him as he said her name over and over. At first the name sounded deadly, but it changed after the third time. He loved how it sound, it was so exotic to him. People from the Fire Nation did look exotic to him and he looked exotic to them. He knew that Azula must have dark hair and pale skin and it reminded him of yin and yang when he thought what it would look like when they touch.

"I cant wait to meet her." Jet finally replaid when he notice his father looking at him for an answer. "She has been on my mind lately. Do you think what is said about her is true?" Chang nodded. When he was at war the Fire Nation soldiers they captured talked about Princess Azula all the time. "I think shes acts like they say because she has never been loved. And I plan to show her that...I know Im going to love her, even though I never met her. These changes will be good for the war and for her."


	3. Azula Meets Jet

Because I Said So Part Three

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Pairings: Jetzula and Zue

Summary: On the night that Fire Lord Azulon died, Ozai was killed. Leaving Ursa to take over and to stop the war. Causing Zuko to marry a Water Tribe princess, named Yue and Azula to marry the son of a soldier of the Earth Kingdom, named Jet.

Information: Jet lives with his father, whos a Earth Kingdom general and the Yue never died and became the Moon Spirit. Jets is a Earthbender and Yue is a Waterbender. Zuko and Azula never compete with each other to get the Avatar. See how much changes when one person dies instead of the other. But I still like Ozai better then Ursa.

Azula is 14, Jet is 16, Zuko is 17, and Yue is 16

Chapter Three: Azula meets Jet

The next time Jet woke up and went to the deck was when Admiral Zhao knocked on his door to tell him that they were at his new home. Jet then got dressed and met Zhao by the balcony. It was quite as usual between the two until Zhao spoke. "I heard what you have been saying about the princess, espeically last night were you said that you know that you already love her." Jet nodded. "Its true." Zhao smiled and bowed his head. "I cant wait to have you as my leader, Jet. Your a good man."

--------------

A messager hawk was this first thing Azula was greeted with when she woke up that morning. It made her heart jump when she saw what was writen. "My future husband is going to be here today!" she thought out loud. What was she to do? Should she go out to greet him at the docks or make a grand enterance when he arrived? She wasnt ready for him yet, she had bed hair, and was in her nightgown. Also Ursa would drag Azula out of the bathroom, even if she was in the tub, if she wasnt ready on time. Ursa was always unfair to her. Now the decidition was to bathe or not. Would she take a chance to be pulled out of the tub and presented naked in front of Jet? Probably not. "Azula whats this?" Uncle Iroh said as he came to the room and found the piece of parchment. But before Iroh could reasponed Zuko came in. "Azula, the ship just hit the beach and Jet is being essorted up here and your not even dress!" Azula started getting nervous, her mother would understand if she was a little late...right?

"Zuko, Iroh, please get out. I would like to see my daughter." Ursa walked in and shooed the boys out. "Azula, you really got to get sexier nightgowns." the Fire Lady said when she looked at Azula. "But that the least of your problems, Jet is here. Might as well take a bath. Ill stall him." Azula nodded thanks as Ursa walked at the door. She had no idea how much time she had before Jet would get here, but she quickly striped and got in the tub filled with cold water. One of the servents always filled the tub with hot water, except this time Azula slept while the water was still hot.

Her quickness disappeared and she rested in the tub, thinking. What did he look like? What if Jet didnt like her? Where will he sleep until the ceremony? Questions filled her brain like straving panther-wolfs over a hunk of meat. There was so much to think about now that the time of meeting Jet came near.

--------------

Zuko checked himself in the mirror a few times before being satisfied. He wanted to get along with his future brother-in-law and welcome him to the family. That was what he hoped when he headed to the Nothern Water Tribe. Zuko then went to the throne room, were Ursa and Iroh were waiting for him and only had a couple of seconds to get comfortable before Jet was annouced to be here. The boy came in, he was good looking. He had long, soft and fluffy looking, dark brown hair that came into his eyes that were deep and soft brown. Jet had muscles and a ragweed in his mouth that was quite suducing. He was wearin a pair baggy, dark green pants that was cept up with a piece of gold colored rope, and a dark green vest that was open. It surprised Zuko that he didnt wear a shirt, but then again this boy was Earth Kingdom not Fire Nation.

With Jet were two other men, one looked like an older version of Jet which had to be General Chang and there was another boy that Zuko thought was a girl at first, probably his brother. The three men stoped a bowed respectfully. "Welcome Jet, General Chang, and...who is this." Jet stood up to speak. "This is my best friend, Haru, who has always been like a brother to me. I had to bring him along, please forgive if your angery."

"Oh, dont worry Jet, any friend of yours in a friend of mine." Jet smiled and looked around. "Is Princess Azula sick?"

"No, she just woke up late. Probably still bathing, would you like me to bring her down."

"No, your highness shes still bathing, I cant humiliate her by saying yes and have us all see her naked. Ill wait."

-------------

Azula sighed as she got dressed in her regular out fit and put her still wet hair in a bun. She was to see her husband to be now and that scared her. This man was going to the man that she will sleep with, have children with, and be commited to forever. So she prayed one last time went down the stairs to the throne room, open the door and...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Jets Promise to his Fire Flower

Because I Said So Part Four

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Pairings: Jetzula and Zue

Summary: On the night that Fire Lord Azulon died, Ozai was killed. Leaving Ursa to take over and to stop the war. Causing Zuko to marry a Water Tribe princess, named Yue and Azula to marry the son of a soldier of the Earth Kingdom, named Jet.

Information: Jet lives with his father, whos a Earth Kingdom general and the Yue never died and became the Moon Spirit. Jets is a Earthbender and Yue is a Waterbender. Zuko and Azula never compete with each other to get the Avatar. See how much changes when one person dies instead of the other. But I still like Ozai better then Ursa.

Azula is 14, Jet is 16, Zuko is 17, and Yue is 16

Chapter Four: Jets Promise to his Fire Flower

No one was in the room when Azula came in. Where was Jet? Did he leave? She hoped not. The princess ran around the looking in every direction, every room, every were, but the said earthbender wasnt there. This drove her insane! Where was Jet! "Princess Azula?" The firebender turned around to the sound of the voice to see a girl like boy. "Im Haru, Jets best friend but were more like brothers." Azula nodd waiting to hear more about Jet. "Your mother is showing him her garden." A second later Azula was running outside as fast as the wind. Knowing her mother she would say horrible, untrue things about her. Azula wasnt going to let that happen.

When she got to the garden her mouth literly droped, when she saw Jet. He had dark shin, soft looking, dark brown hair that fell into deep brown eyes. There was muscles that showed from under his dark green vest, that made her realize that he wasnt wearing a shirt and the vest was open. A piece of ragweed swayed side from side in his mouth, suductly. Jet was differently a work of art.

She never saw anyone from the Earth Kingdom, except Haru, so this boy was very exotic looking to her. He made her excited and courious that she wanted to touch him. She walked slowly to the boy, as if he was a delicate creature that would run away if frightened. Azula also wanted to be graceful with her enterance, but it failed when she slipping on one of the wet rocks by the poud. Falling in the body of water with a scream, which caught the attention of Jet and Ursa. The Fire Lady laughed out loud and Jet chuckled a little at the sight of the now soaked princess, that had flowers stuck all over her. This was not how she wanted Jet to meet her.

"Hi, Im Jet and you must be the little Fire Flower that Im betroth to." The name "Fire Flower" made Azula blushed more that her face turned completly beat red. Jet luaghed again, flashing her a smile, "Your cute when you blush."

--------------

When Azula was dry again Jet came to her room with a that sweet smile of his on. "So this is my Fire Flower when she is dry?" Hot blood rushed to her face and she looked down at her lap. Jet sat down next to her and looked at her. "If you want to talk to me just walk down the hall. Then I can know more about you, but before I go I got something for you." He placed a scoll by her and left without a word. Azula looked down at the parchment in wonder. What did it say? She stared at it for the longest time deciding weither to open it are not. It was like she was deciding between life or death. Finally she reached for the scoll and unrolled it.

Something fell into her lap and she looked at it in aww. It was a necklace, in the middle was a craving of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom symbols on a light green stone that was connected to a black, silk ribben. Azula then looked at the scoll, know that the reason of the necklace was somewhere in there.

Dear Princess Azula

I have been thinking about this engagment for a while now and have been thinking. Thinking about you, like what you would look like, whats your personality. I have been hearing rumors about you being cold heart and a horrible person, but I dont believe it. What I believe is what is said about you and your mothers realationship and that Im being used to torture you along with stoping the war. I know that you probably want another firebender as a husband instead of a earthbender, whos a son of a general of the enemy, but this is what has to be done. For the good of the world and probably for both of us. I promise you this I will treat you with respect, I will cerish and love you forever. Because I already know that I love you even though I havent met you yet. When we do meet I will give this promise of love to you.

You are probably wondering about the necklace. Well, Im friends with Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe and in their culture when a man loves a women he craves her a necklace and after getting permission from the parents he presents it to her. Its called a Betrothal necklace. So I decided to crave one for you, the light green stone is the August stone and from what I heard is that you were born in August. And on it a put the symbols of our nations, that stands for this marriage. Combinding the elements of Fire and Earth.

Love Jet

When Azula finished reading it tears of happiness filled her eyes to the brim, no one ever said such kind words to her. This was a letter and necklace was a symbol of love. With a smile planted on her face and her eyes closed, she tied the necklace around her neck and made a vow of never taking it off.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Very Important**

1) Just in case you dont know what is going on:

Jet lives with his father, whos a Earth Kingdom general and the Yue never died and became the Moon Spirit. Jets is a Earthbender and Yue is a Waterbender. Zuko and Azula never compete with each other to get the Avatar. See how much changes when one person dies instead of the other. But I still like Ozai better then Ursa.

2) Azula is 14, Jet is 16, Zuko is 17, and Yue is 16

3) Azula may have been out of character in the first four chapters, since I am trying to explain to you the pain she has and how much her father ment to her.

4) Ursa is suppose to be very mean and evil in this story and I will be really thankful if you guys can give me some ideas, I have a writers block.

5) I may have a few typos in there and I am sorry for that. I am not the best speller or have the best grammer.

**Thanks for reading I love you all.**


End file.
